This invention relates to pet ties for containing a pet within a desired area, and particularly to a pet tie for anchoring a pet to a fixed object so that the pet may move freely about the object without wrapping the pet tie around the object or otherwise tangling the tying device. The invention also encompasses a method for anchoring a pet to a fixed object so that the pet may move freely about the object without tangling the tying material.
It is often desirable to contain a pet such as a dog within a certain area so that it cannot reach a street or other hazard or an adjacent piece of property. Where there is no enclosure for the pet, it is necessary to tie the animal to some object with a piece of flexible material to provide the desired containment while still allowing a reasonable range of movement. For example, a flexible lead may be connected between the pet's collar and a suitable stake driven into the ground to form an anchor for the lead. However, such stakes do not provide a sufficient anchor for many types of pets, particularly larger breeds of dogs. Alternatively to using a stake as an anchor, the lead material may be tied around a suitable fixed object to provide an anchor. However, where the chain or cable is simply tied to an anchor object, it may wrap around the object as the pet moves about. This wrapping can effectively shorten the chain or cable until the pet cannot reach food or water. A pet may even become entangled in the chain or cable as it wraps around the fixed object.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pet tie adapted to overcome the above mentioned problems and others associated with containing a pet without an enclosure. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pet tie apparatus and method by which a pet may be tied to a fixed anchoring object so that the pet may move freely about the object without tangling its lead.